


A Special Day

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Marriage, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don makes a day off special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day

The morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains, flooding the room with soft light. Jackson was propped on his side watching Don as he slept. There was no alarm to turn off since they both had the day off, and according to Don, nothing to do but enjoy each other.

Don stirred a bit in his sleep and moaned the word “Baby”. Jackson placed his hand lightly on Don's chest and he immediately settled down. Don placed his hand over Jackson's and smiled in his sleep. Jackson scooted closer to his man, and Don turned toward him, opened his eyes, and said: “Hi, Baby!”

“Did you sleep well, Donnie?”

“Like a baby.... what time is it?”

“It's twenty after nine.....”

“I got to sleep two extra hours..... must be getting lazy.....”

 

The two men lay there talking about everything and nothing, neither in a hurry to get out of bed. They lay there re-connecting, and then Don mentioned an errand he needed to take care of at City Hall before lunch if possible. The pair got out of bed with Don heading to the bathroom to start the shower, and Jackson heading to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. After they had their showers, they dressed and had coffee.

When they finished, Don sent Jackson to the bedroom for his jacket so he could make a quick phone call. He told the person on the other end that they would be there shortly and ended the call. Jackson brought him his jacket and the headed out the door. When they got to City Hall, Don headed down the hall ahead of Jackson and stopped in front of one of the doors. When Jackson caught up, the two men stepped inside.

At first, Jackson didn't understand. Danny, Mac, Stella, and even Lindsay Monroe was there. Jackson looked questioningly at Don, who was busy talking to the clerk at the counter. When he was finished, he turned to Jackson and held out his hand. Jackson stepped to him and the clerk began to speak. When it was over, Jackson was in tears while Mac and Stella comforted him. Don, who had been talking to Danny, turned to see Jackson crying, and walked over asking: “Baby, did I do something wrong?”

“No, you big lug, you did everything right.....”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because you've made me so happy...... this is a special day.....”

“Well, I figured it was about time!”

 

THE END


End file.
